


Exchanging Glances

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hitchhiking, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Fic request: Bucky is a drifter. Steve is making a cross country trip and picks him up as a hitchhiker. He's nice enough to offer Bucky a bed in his motel room, and Bucky feels like he needs to pay him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Were the Chances

The room had two double beds. Steve had taken the first shower and half expected Bucky to be gone with his wallet when he got out, but the hitchhiker was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching an old black and white movie, something with Bette Davis, whom he was watching as though he were mesmerized, his rumpled dark head tilted to the side.

"All yours," he said, gesturing toward the open bathroom as he toweled his hair, his shirt already back on, and Bucky grunted his acknowledgment as he headed for it, stripping as he went. He wasn’t ashamed, Steve noticed, not of anything- not his swaggering, proud walk, not his chin length, unkempt dark hair, and apparently not his prosthetic arm, either.

By the time Bucky was singing, low and fascinating, in the shower, Steve had dressed himself in pajama pants and a different, clean white undershirt, and he tore himself away, leaving his shaving kit on the sink when he went to pick up take out from the lobby. When he came back in, Bucky was finishing up a shave, and he quirked a quick smile at Steve over his shoulder in the mirror over the sink.

Steve returned the smile with a faint one of his own, not allowing himself to think about it too hard when his eyes lingered on Bucky’s mouth, or how Bucky seemed to notice him looking, maybe looked right back. They ate Chinese from takeout boxes as  _Now, Voyager_  played out on the screen, the black and white movie in vivid contrast with the two smartphones on the table-Steve’s in a heavy blue Lifeproof case, Bucky’s in a thick, greyish armadillo skin he’d told Steve, in the car, was a silicone Survivor, military grade and proof against anything from electric shock to eight hundred degree heat.

Other than the singing, Bucky hadn’t said a word. He hadn’t tried to slip Steve any money to pay for his half of the food, either, but Steve hadn’t expected him to, nor for the room, either.

Steve felt his eyes drifting closed. He forced himself to wake up enough to slide under the sheet and curl away from the glowing television without disturbing Bucky’s enjoyment of the movie. He woke with a start at a weight on the bed, the room gone dark except for the slivers of light that came in around the drawn curtain.

Bucky’s hand slipped around Steve’s waist, and he brushed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Hey," Steve murmured, and then gently pushed Bucky’s hand away when it started to slide around his waist. "Hey, no. You don’t have to do that."

"Don’t have to do what?" Bucky asked, mouthing at his shoulder, sliding his thigh halfway between Steve’s before Steve rolled over on his other side, trying to catch Bucky’s eyes and only getting the glint of yellow in dark gray. "Look, relax. I’ve done this kinda thing before, and you’ve been nice."

"I was just being nice," Steve assured him, gentle but firm, pushing Bucky’s hands away from him. "You don’t have to do anything to pay me back, except pay it forward. You’re ever in a place where you’ve got, and somebody needs, you give. We’re gold, if you do that."

The silence between them was loud. Steve was trying to see Bucky’s eyes in the dark, his own caught in a beam that was falling across the pillows.

Bucky’s hand- the good one- came up to brush at Steve’s blond hair lightly. He touched Steve’s mouth, following him with his hand when he initially tried to jerk away from the touch.

"Listen," Bucky said, finally, his fingers still pressed, soft but firm, against Steve’s mouth. "I ain’t- I’ve known you for all of five hundred and fifty miles, but every inch of it’s been laughs. You’ve got eyes, you know, like hers. Never seen a guy with Bette Davis eyes, but you’ve got ‘em. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, but I- I ain’t got nothin’. I can’t bury myself in your coat with your warmth and your smell and not try to soak up all the good in you like a sponge, not when I gotta go back out there and be cold again eventually."

He brushed a hot, wet kiss to Steve’s closed mouth. His lips were soft and sweet, a little chapped. Steve understood, suddenly, why he’d gotten rid of his stubble- not to look more clean or civilized, but to keep Steve from getting stubble burn when he cupped his jaw and tilted it up.

Steve wondered if it was obvious he’d not kissed a lot of people, and never kissed a man.

"You’ve got, maybe I need. Maybe I need this, too," Bucky mumbled into Steve’s mouth. "You gonna give it to me?"

"Slow down," Steve said in a long, slow exhalation that he’d held off the rest of the day. With Bucky, it would have rung hollow, so he didn’t protest. "Look, I’m not going to throw you out. I just-"

He pinned Bucky’s hands to his hips, each wrist curved in relatively delicate and beautiful arches, matched, though they weren’t matched, not really. “Afghanistan or Iraq?” he murmured, finally, his face flushing, his eyes rising to meet Bucky’s anyway.

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Just tell me," Steve murmured, closing his own eyes, listening as hard as he could, and he just wished Bucky didn’t smell so nice.

Bucky’s breath caught, and he jerked his right hand free to explore the skin that had been revealed by Steve’s squirming, his escaping fingers finding the jagged, ugly scar that went up Steve’s body from his hip to the middle of his ribs on the left side, and he searched his eyes, pressing his tongue between his lips, expectant.

"Iraq," Bucky said, finally, in a whisper and not moving his hand from the scar. "IED. You?"

"Afghanistan," Steve whispered, looking down where his hand was fisted in Bucky’s shirt. "Shrapnel. So, y’know. Don’t owe me anything. Brooklyn boys take care of our own."

There was a pause, and then Bucky kissed him again, long and slow, and by the time he was done, Steve was red and breathless.

"Let me do for you," Bucky murmured. "It’d do for us both, I think."


	2. Something In Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:   
> Hi, when you're not too busy and feel up for it, could you please write a bit more for that drifter au? Maybe Bucky doing something less than legal to help Steve, or expecting to be dropped off somewhere because that's as far as Steve is willing to take him? Thank you very much! And it's totes ok if you don't get to this! Love your prompt fills none the less!!
> 
> Anon2: I love the Steveeeee. Can I have Bucky introducing him to a little kinky stuff for the first time? (cough cough spanking) thank you I love your blog.

"What’s the matter?" Steve asked, glancing up when Bucky came, scowling, back into the room.

He flopped on the bed he’d claimed earlier, the one away from the door. “No fuckin’ luck at all in this podunk.”

"What were you looking for?" Steve tilted his head to the side, battling an urge to swallow thickly as his eyes lingered on Bucky’s stubby ponytail, his well muscled right arm.

"E," Bucky muttered into his arms as he folded them. "Couldn’t find any."

"Is it any fun?" Steve asked, moving to lie back on his own bed.

"See, knew you hadn’t done it," Bucky said, huffing softly, then smirked at Steve over his arm. "Wouldn’t mind doing it with you, bet you’d get all cuddly."

"Wouldn’t touch it," Steve said, closing his eyes.

"The Hell not?" Bucky sounded like he was going to pout.

"Bad reactions to my meds," Steve said, shrugging.

Bucky’s bed creaked, and when Steve opened his eyes again it was to Bucky sitting on the edge of his bed instead, sliding his hand across Steve’s stomach. “You ain’t no fun at all.”

Steve smiled. “Duffle. Inside pocket.”

Making a skeptical noise, Bucky wandered over to Steve’s bag, crouching and unzipping it. The low noise of surprise he made when he opened the inside pocket made Steve laugh.

"I swear to fuck, your face don’t match your attitude," Bucky muttered incredulously, returning and moving up on to the bed. Steve blinked when Bucky straddled his thighs and dropped the bag on his chest. "How in the Hell?"

"We’re from the same place," Steve reminded him. "Anyway, did you even get my lighter?"

"I’ve got mine in my pocket," Bucky said dismissively. "Is it any good?"

"I don’t have money to waste," Steve replied, his fingers flexing against grabbing Bucky’s ass when it wiggled. "Okay, why are you sitting on me?"

"We are going to get- mm. Just past high," Bucky told him, taking out a joint and putting it in the corner of his mouth while he fished for his lighter. "And then I’m going to talk you into letting me blow you."

"No, you’re not," Steve said, laughing and swatting Bucky’s thigh. "Why are you all hung up on my dick, anyway?"

"You don’t want me to answer that," Bucky drawled.

Steve watched him light up and get started, smirking at the pleasant surprise on Bucky’s face before he scooted up enough to prop his back against the headboard. Bucky followed him, staying on his lap.

He took the joint from Bucky’s mouth and inhaled with an air of experience that made Bucky’s eyebrow go up. “Shoot.”

"Ain’t your dick I’m hung up on," Bucky murmured, grinning. "S’that ass. I just figure you’re more likely to let me get in there if I suck you off first."

Steve blinked at him again, rapidly, and Bucky laughed. “That’s about the most direct come-on I’ve ever heard,” Steve marveled. “Does that stuff ever work for you?”

"The truth?" Bucky grinned at him, sliding across Steve’s lap and moving up the bed beside him, getting himself situated under Steve’s arm, which earned him another puzzled smile. "A lot of guys- ostensibly straight guys like yourself- will let you blow them, even after you admit you’re just doing it because you want to play with their asses. Gotten some of my best tail that way, in fact."

"Charming," Steve said, almost closing his eyes when Bucky moved up and shotgunned his next exhalation. "Shit, why do you  _do_  that?”

"Flirt with you? ‘Cause it gets you confused and gives me a hard on," Bucky teased. "You’re a cute sonuvabitch, you know that."

"I have heard it before," Steve acknowledged. "Feeling anything yet?"

"Little bit," Bucky admitted. "You?"

"Little more oughtta do me," Steve said, closing his eyes and passing the joint back.

They smoked about half of it before Bucky pinched it off and put everything on the nightstand while he was propping himself back up on Steve’s thighs. He settled, then started rubbing Steve’s chest, firm, kneading little touches and strokes that made Steve’s nipples hard.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. He was loose and smiling and he knew it. Bucky’s hands felt pretty good, even the prosthetic wasn’t pinchy at all. _  
_

"Don’t you ever just get high and make out with strangers?"

Steve laughed. “Not really, no. I pretty much only screw sober.”

"Close your eyes," Bucky advised, then jutted his chin and scrunched his nose when Steve didn’t do it right away.

"All right, all right," Steve grumbled, shaking his head and letting his long, thick lashes drop down until they rested on his cheeks. "What am I doing?"

"Keep ‘em closed," Bucky said. "Don’t look, don’t touch, just- mm. Enjoy yourself."

"You’re literally awful," Steve said, but he didn’t say no and he didn’t push Bucky away, so the massage continued until Steve’s nose wrinkled up.

"Startin’ to get a hard on," Bucky purred, wiggling his ass on Steve’s thighs.

"You’ve got good hands," Steve muttered.

"Well, one of ‘em is, anyway," Bucky said, starting to tug Steve’s shirt up. "Left one’s good, oddly enough. It’s the right one that’s full of the devil."

"M’I allowed to look yet?"

"M’I allowed to do you?"

"Bucky."

"Damn. Don’t know why I thought that might work. Anyway, no, keep ‘em closed, impatient little shit."

"I ain’t that little."

"You’re big enough where it counts, huh?"

"Damn, s’at your tongue?"

Bucky laughed, his breath chilling Steve’s saliva-damp nipple. “Maybe. Say my name again, s’cute when you say it.”

"Bucky- Christ! No teeth!"

"Close your eyes, punk. No looking."

Steve closed his eyes again, huffing softly, though he smiled when it made Bucky laugh. “Cheap man’s blindfold, huh?”

"I just think it’s kinkier when you do what I tell you," Bucky said, just before he licked a stripe right up the middle of Steve’s chest and over his heart. "You don’t have to do anything for me, ‘cept lay there and be gorgeous."

"I don’t know why you think I’m so hot," Steve sighed, squirming under the rubbing and kisses. "I’m nothin’ special. Short side of average."

"You’re kidding me, right?" And then he latched on, sucking and licking, and Steve’s nipples had always been a hotwire starter for his dick. He lost his breath, and that was before Bucky scraped across the whole slippery mess with his teeth again. Steve’s cock tried to jerk right out of his pants.

"Jesus Christ!" Steve shoved Bucky’s head away, getting himself a laugh and all of Bucky’s weight spread across him from thighs to chest. "The fuck?"

"Too much?"

Those stupid smoky blue eyes were dancing, mocking him, and Steve growled, grabbing Bucky by the hair at the nape of his neck, and then, somehow- because Steve didn’t remember doing it but also, to be fair, didn’t remember Bucky doing it either- they were kissing, hotter and harder than Steve could remember kissing anybody in his whole damned life.

"Holy Hell," Bucky panted, their foreheads pressed together. Steve was trying to catch his breath, too, his eyes were unfocused and bleary. "Tell me again how completely straight you are."

"That ain’t what I said." Steve’s hand stayed in Bucky’s hair, pulling it but not pulling his head back, holding him pinned, close. "I said I hadn’t ever been with a guy, other than you jerkin’ me off. I didn’t say I wouldn’t ever think about it."

"Ain’t an inch of you I don’t want in my mouth," Bucky murmured, straining against Steve’s grip, trying to kiss him again, licking his own lips when he couldn’t reach. "Give me an hour, I’ll tear you apart."

"Low on the romantic side, aren’t you?" Steve grumbled, relaxing his grip just enough to brush his lips against Bucky’s, tightening his fist when Bucky tried to push closer, holding him just barely back. "What if I don’t wanna be torn apart? What if  _I_  want to tell  _you_  what to do?”

"Jesus," Bucky closed his eyes and squirmed until he could grind his cock into Steve’s thigh, and Steve smirked. "Jesus,  _yes_. Whatever you want, baby.”

"Smoking always make you horny?" Steve asked, laughing into Bucky’s mouth before he let him have another kiss.

"Makes me honest," Bucky growled. " _You_  make me horny. You grab your girls by the hair or s’at somethin’ special?”

"Wouldn’t ever," Steve murmured thoughtfully, taking in the expression on Bucky’s face. "Haven’t tried bossing anybody in the sack, either, but you made it sound fun."

"I don’t mind switching up," Bucky said, grinding into Steve’s thigh again, straining to get more kisses. "I don’t mind a bit. Tell me what you want. Whatever you want, I’ll do it. Just- Ngh. Christ, Steve."

Steve pulled Bucky’s hair until he was low enough to bury his face in Steve’s neck. “Start there,” he ordered, then closed his eyes and mouth to keep from moaning when Bucky got right to work, searing hot, wet kisses into the side of Steve’s neck, his hands sliding over Steve’s ribs and underneath him, fingertips digging into his back. “If I were gonna- I ain’t sayin’ I am, but if I were gonna let you- mm. Suck me off or do me, you got rubbers?”

Bucky’s ass wiggled in the air like a cat about to pounce and Steve used up the remainder of his self restraint to keep from laughing. “Pope still Catholic?”

"Last I checked. Mm. Okay,  _now_  you can think about sucking and biting my nipples. Pushy asshole.”

"I’ll push your-"

"Bucky."

Bucky laughed against Steve’s chest even as he was getting cuffed in the side of the head. “You walked into that.”

"You ain’t making your case. When are you gonna start convincing me to let you take my pants off?"

"S’your dick as pretty as the rest of you?" Bucky dragged his fingers down Steve’s back, grinding into the bed between his thighs and letting Steve’s hips arch into his stomach. "I bet it is. I’m probably gonna wanna kiss it slick and suck it ‘til I’m finding blond hairs when I floss."

"You’re very graphic and kind of disgusting."

"M’so disgusting, how come you shivered when I said it?"

"I’m also kind of disgusting, apparently. Show me what else you can do with that tongue." He jerked Bucky’s ponytail when his hands immediately went for Steve’s fly. "No. Higher."

"Torturin’ me to death," Bucky muttered, then smirked and dropped again, peppering kisses all the way down Steve’s flat stomach until he could tease his tongue around Steve’s navel, stroking his thumbs up and down where Steve’s hipbones were poking out over the top of his shorts. "We do this again, can I teach you how to suck me off?"

"I’ll think about it." Steve dragged his fingers through Bucky’s hair until the tie came out, then wove them in tight, right against the back of Bucky’s skull. "You tell  _me_  what  _you_  want. That bedroom chatter of yours is pretty hot.”

"S’one of my better traits," Bucky agreed. He slid his arms around Steve’s hips and kneaded at his ass, mumbling into his skin while, at intervals, tongue-fucking his navel and biting lightly at the flat planes of his stomach. "Wanna get you naked, all the way naked, baby, on your back so I can watch your eyes roll n’that pretty mouth open and shake. Suck you off, nice and thorough, let you watch me, lights up, hand in my hair so I go just how you want me to- slow, fast, deep, shallow, however you want, want you to watch my lips on your dick. Open you up when you’re just about to come, so I’ve got my fingers in you when you shoot, those sexy thighs around my ears, knees up over my shoulders, hips pushing up toward my face- Christ, you were so fuckin’ pretty when you let me make you come, baby, I wanna see that again. Want it so bad."

“ _Jesus_ ,” Steve murmured, flushed pink all the way down to the top of his stomach, freckles standing out like constellations on his shoulders, rocking his hips upward, which made Bucky smirk. “Okay. Go get- screw it, get the whole box. See if your game’s as good as your talk.”

"I swear to God," Bucky murmured, starting to tug Steve’s pants and underwear off in one deliberate, swift motion. "I’ll get them in a second, I just gotta see-"

Steve’s cock snapped up against his stomach the minute Bucky got it loose, so hard the tip was already wet. Steve cuffed the side of his head again before he fell backward into the pillows. ”Rubbers.  _Yesterday_ , Sergeant.”

"Mary n’Joseph," Bucky groaned, looking Steve over, taking in the hand fisted in the sheet, the other having moved from striking Bucky to splaying out across his stomach. "You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. C’n I keep you?"

"Not if you keep staring when you’re supposed to be doin’ what I told you." Steve kicked Bucky lightly in the hip. "I ain’t goin’ anywhere just yet, so move your ass."

"I’m gonna move your-"

"Bucky."

"So goddamn hard."


	3. Just A Glance Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous says:  
> so I'm not sure if you're still taking requests, but if you are, i'd really really love to see more from your drifter au. like what happens when bucky comes back with that whole box of condoms he was sent to get, for example. but honestly anything you could be convinced to write for that au would make me happy, it's just one of my favorite things and i really love the characterization. and also, of course, the porn :)
> 
> Zetsubonna says:  
> This fic was my first piece released early for sponsors on [Patreon](http://www.patreon.com/zetsubonna)! :) I'm kind of proud of how many times I violated Rule Two (No Research), but if you see any inaccuracies, let me know, because I still don't get anything beta'd.

Steve thought about setting up one of their phones to play music, but got distracted watching Bucky. He stopped to wash his hand and dry it, checking his nails, then caught Steve watching him and started ostentatiously wiggling his eyebrows as he looked over Steve's prone, naked body, snorting with laughter when it earned him both of Steve's middle fingers. Steve was learning that indulging himself in every irritable impulse only ever made Bucky laugh, so long as it wasn't genuine anger directed at him.

They were comfortable. It was nice. Steve couldn't remember just being alone with the same person for days ever being so nice. Bucky made thoughtful sounds when he dug deeper into Steve's bag to find the condoms, and Steve watched him from the bed.

Steve wasn't sure, if he was honest with himself, what it was about this brittle, long-haired fella that was giving him the incentive to do any of this. He wasn't, usually, the type of guy who picked up hitchhikers. He didn't share motel rooms with strangers, hadn't had anybody in his bed since the last time he'd been on R&R.

But Bucky, he had that easy, sharp smile, those stormy gray blue eyes, that hip-led, prowling walk. He opened doors for everybody, tipped his hat to old folks, kids and women, raised his lashes slow every time, like he was taking all of a person in, lighting up with what he saw.

 _How does a fella like that,_ Steve wondered, watching Bucky's jaw slowly hitch back and forth, _end up in fatigues?_

Bucky snorted with laughter, and Steve carefully flattened his expression.

"Oh, honeybee," Bucky chuckled, pushing to his feet and pulling out, at the same time, a plastic bag with multiple boxes of condoms in it. "Were you in Boy Scouts, before the Army?"

"Baseball team," Steve corrected. "ROTC. I got a touch of germ phobia, what do you want me to say?"

"Illustration, right?" Bucky remembered. "You're still hiding a sketch pad in the car somewhere, I ain't buying anything less. Specially not after seein' this."

He knelt on the bed, swung himself back astride Steve's thighs, settled, then upended the bag on Steve's flat, bare stomach. It flinched when one of the boxes hit him right on the head of his still mostly-hard cock, making both of them smother giggles.

"What kinda goodies you got squirreled away?" Bucky asked, sitting back and eyeballing the packages. "Flavored- grape must be for you, you've remembered my candy preferences last three gas stations. Mm, so the mint ones are for me. Latex _and_ poly? You little charmer."

"I've been watching you smoke since I picked you up," Steve muttered, resting his hands on Bucky's thighs.

"Well, it ain't Maybelline," Bucky said, smirking, "Latex is fine goin' forward, surprised you ain't allergic."

"Mm," Steve grunted, trying not to stare too obviously at Bucky's mouth. "Lifetime of exposure, more or less."

"Polyurethane don't work for me," Bucky murmured. "Not bragging, but I need a little more give. Anyway. What else you got? Oh, these are nice. You don't go cheap, do you, baby doll? This mean you're gonna let me-"

"I can do a level of crass," Steve said, frowning, "But I don't do mean. You keep it sweet, we keep going. You piss me off-"

"I sleep in the car," Bucky finished, nodding. "Not a problem, I don't do mean, neither. I ain't that kind of sergeant." He popped open the box of mint flavored condoms, shoving the rest off Steve and letting the boxes scatter across the sheet. "Three gonna be enough?"

Steve squirmed, grinning. "Is it?"

"Pretty boy like you?" Bucky grinned back, leaning in, raking his eyes shamelessly over Steve's body, all the way to where he sat. "Pretty dick like this? Three's enough for today. Might have to find another box, after that. Mm, or settle for those unflavored ones." He scooted down on his knees, shaking his hair back, combing it over one shoulder and tilting his head to let it hang as he looked up, this time trailing his eyes from Steve's cock to his face. "Christ almighty, I want you in my mouth."

Steve tucked his hands under the pillow, pushing up with his hips. It was easier, now that Bucky's weight wasn't pinning his thighs together. "You practice this shit, or does it come natural?"

"The chatter? Pure nervous energy," Bucky tore one of the condoms loose from the others, shaking his hair off his face again. "I babble when I'm high, horny, happy, hostile-"

"And I got you at three outta four, that it?"

"That you do, Captain Rogers, that you do."  Bucky tilted his head to the side. His weight was on his belly and his right forearm. "Two questions, 'ere we start. You gonna freak when I start fingering your ass?"

Steve let a laugh slip before he could help it. He tightened his muscles enough to make his cock bob, which Bucky watched with the rapt, hungry fascination of a predatory creature. "Just because you're my first fella don't mean I've never had anything in there. Dated some real smart girls, got some toys on my own to play with sometimes. Already know it's comin', lookin' forward to it. And?"

Bucky's eyes got tighter. His voice was quieter, husky. He shifted, and the harness that strapped his prosthesis on over his undershirt made a creak that was only audible because the room was silent, other than the two of them and the AC. "Lefty's gonna touch you. You all right with that?"

Steve's stomach twisted. That Bucky even felt the need to ask made him want to hunt down everybody who'd balked and punch them in the face. He'd seen the pink, angry scar eight inches up from Bucky's elbow where the myoelectric interface got its feedback, and it wasn't pretty, but neither was the one on his own chest. He'd also seen the setting of Bucky's smile into hard plastic when one of the folks he'd opened the door for took note of the matte black fingers and jolted with a double take. It wasn't pretty, but war wasn't fucking pretty either.

This wasn't about Steve, though. He ran his fingers through Bucky's hair. "Wouldn't deserve you if I wasn't."

"People are shit," Bucky advised him, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into Steve's palm, then kissed it. "A person can be good, but people are shit."

Bucky was probably one of the best people Steve had ever met, but he didn't say so. Reached for his shirt instead, grabbing both shoulders, making as if to haul him up, and Bucky cooperated, a puzzled smile on his face until Steve closed his eyes and folded their mouths into each other. Bucky was still mostly dressed and Steve was naked and hard and just the friction of Bucky's worn denim jeans, cotton shirt and blended harness against his skin made him harder, made him ache for it.

"I want you, Buck," Steve informed him between kisses. "Want you, bare-assed, with your tongue, tonsil deep in my mouth, in less than five minutes."

"Lefty's one thing," Bucky protested, though Steve wouldn't let the kisses stop. Wrapped his thighs around Bucky's hips, ground up into his belly, got his breathing heavy and rushed. "Pinky's something else. Nobody ever gets that far."

"Ain't fucking anybody other than me right this minute," Steve said after scraping Bucky's tongue with his teeth. "You don't have to if you don't wanna, but this-" he wove his hand in the hair at the nape of Bucky's neck, pulled his hair back. Bucky moaned, and Steve grinned as he nosed against Bucky's jaw. He ground against Bucky's stomach again, blushing with desire when Bucky pushed his hips instinctively into Steve's ass. "Feel better skin to skin, don'tcha think?"

"Baby," Bucky growled, snapping his hips viciously up, closing his eyes. "Steve. Stevie, d'you even know what the fuck you're doin'?"

Steve rode the bounces, heard the heaviness of his own breathing under his sly laugh. "Mm, no. But I'm pretty sure taking cock ranks lower on my list of suicide attempts than knees in the breeze, so-"

"Okay, you ain't allowed to smart off," Bucky said, even as he kept the rhythm going and ignored the quiet, creaking protest of the bed. "All wise-cracking will be done by the NCO grinding the brass."

"Bucky," Steve growled, tugging him back into a kiss by the hair, digging his heels into Bucky's thighs. "C'mon, Buck. Want it. Want you to- mm- suck me off, want to taste that, mint rubber on your breath when you, mm, Buck, gimmie it."

"Good to know," Bucky murmured, still rocking his hips up. "Ain't ready to get naked, baby boy. Little surprised, little shy. Glad you're up for it, though. Makes me feel-" He grinned into Steve's mouth and hummed.

"Whenever," Steve promised, his expression softening, though his grip didn't lessen, neither his fist nor his thighs on Bucky's hips. "I just want you naked 'cause-"

He sucked at Bucky's mouth, dropped down a little. Let him come in close, brushed the back of Bucky's arm with his fingers as Bucky's went up his side. He loved that they skated right over his ridged, gnarled scar, not lingering on how the texture was different from the rest of him. "Ain't felt comfortable, but-" He shrugged, both shoulders, eyes closed as he angled his chin to let Bucky's tongue back into his mouth. "You ain't fazed."

"Hell," Bucky sighed, shaking his head, sucking on Steve's bottom lip. "This fella's too perfect, I thought, and then-" He shrugged. " _Kintsugi_ , right?"

"You cheesy shit," Steve laughed, digging his nails into Bucky's back and riding the resulting roll of his hips. " _Kintsugi_. Fuck you."

"Later, honeybee," Bucky purred, nuzzling his nose. "You'll have to get me a little drunk, but I'll take it."

The way Bucky's tongue slid against his made Steve want to grind into his belly, so he did. Rake nails down his back, plunge himself into another half dozen lingering, wet, messy kisses, their bodies moving in a pantomime of sex that made every hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"God," Bucky growled.

"Bucky," Steve replied, with a fistful of hair, filling his mouth with Bucky's throat, sucking until it earned him the force of Bucky's weight pinning him back to the bed.

"Goddamn," Bucky said, shaking his head, sinking downward a few inches to escape, glancing up at Steve's face, his grin crooked, tone incredulous. "You're something else."

"Blow me," Steve ordered, pushing his shoulders back into the pillows. "Before I get impatient."

"Get impatient," Bucky echoed, scooting again, fishing for the condom he'd dropped when Steve had pulled him up. "That's you at patient, baby, how much of the room is gonna be left standing when we do get comfy enough to screw?"

"I guess we'll see," Steve said, releasing Bucky's hair and running his fingers through the wavy strands. "You got that packet?"

Bucky tucked the foil into his teeth and winked as he tore it with practiced ease, and Steve's breath caught. He shimmied down and teased Steve's cock with a hot, damp breath, fingers curling around the length, and sure, one of his college girlfriends had been able to do that trick, to put the ring of the condom on her lips and roll it down with two fingers and a lot of undulating jaw, but it looked somehow obscene when it was Bucky, the perfect cupid's bow of his upper lip contrasting with the dark green rubber of the condom.

"Fuck," Steve gasped, looking away when Bucky's mouth engulfed his cock, only halfway down but hot, incineratingly hot, Bucky's weight across both his thighs keeping him from thrusting up in spite of how badly he wanted to. A vague thought about his manners completely failing him crossed his mind, but Bucky's tongue had turned his mouth into something tight as well as hot and encompassing, and his eyes were closed when Steve looked at him, and if he'd ever seen anybody look better sucking him off, he couldn't call the image to mind and might never be able to again.

"Bucky," Steve whispered, his hips jerking again, and Bucky snorted with laughter even as he changed the angle of his mouth and started sucking and mouthing at him again. "Buck, Christ, that's- that's really good, shit-"

"Ain't trained myself not to gag," Bucky said, glancing up at him as he rubbed his cheek against Steve's cock. "So tryin' to choke me on it ain't such a hot idea."

"Sorry," Steve managed. His face felt so hot he was surprised he could speak at all. "Just- nngh. You look- it felt-"

"Your dick's pretty honest," Bucky said, and Steve thought maybe there was a hint of blush to his face. "You're into me, huh? Can't imagine you bein' in such a hurry with just anybody."

Before Steve could say anything, agreement or protest, Bucky's mouth was coming down again, and Steve ground the heel of his left hand into the bed, the palm of his right clamping down over his mouth to muffle a moan. He could barely stand to watch, Bucky looked too good, even with his hair falling down over his face and his smooth, lithe muscles working just as much to hold himself up as to hold Steve down.

 _Christ, this guy._ Steve didn't usually say much of anything in bed, besides the occasional check in to make sure his partner was okay and he wasn't pulling hair or something, but Bucky's name wrote itself all over his tongue, spilled from it over and over, forced its way past his fingers and into half his gasps and every broken sigh. That seemed to make him happy, and the happier Bucky got the more certain he made it that Steve could feel his tongue wiggle and tease through a layer of mint-flavored latex and the relentless squeeze of his hand, until it went away, and Bucky, gagging be damned, took Steve into his mouth all the way to the base for a few seconds, then backed off, then came again, fucking him into his mouth.

"Bucky," Steve hissed through his teeth, and Bucky sat back. Not far, not far enough to make Steve whimper, because the loss of the heat of Bucky's mouth had, indeed, provoked that response. Far enough that Steve saw him fussing the lube that had been in the condom bag open. Far enough that Steve dropped his own hand and stroked himself while Bucky watched and used his teeth to hold the bottle and slick his fingers. Too much was fine, not enough would be the goddamn tragedy, and by the time Bucky had dropped back on his belly to start licking and sucking Steve's cock and reclaim it from his hand, Steve's thighs were wide apart and Bucky's first two fingers were teasing their way into him with relentless precision and infinite tenderness.

" _Christ_ ," Bucky whispered hoarsely when he pushed into Steve up to his first knuckles and Steve smothered his own mouth with both hands. "Oh, baby. Baby, baby, baby. Oh, sweetheart. God, look at you. Look at you, openin' up for me. Goddamn, Steve. _Stevie_. Oh, honeybee. You're killin' me. You're goddamn killin' me."

"Bucky," Steve whimpered. "Bucky, please-"

He didn't even know what he meant, it just felt right to say. Bucky's mouth came back down over him slowly, just as Bucky's fingertips found Steve's prostate and stroked it, pressed lightly against it and pushed, and Steve's vision exploded in stars. It was steady, kneading and steady, the pressure just right to keep the stars exploding, Bucky's lips and tongue working over his cock and the low, reassuring rumble of Bucky's hum when Steve's fingers trembled against the back of his neck made him feel so, so good, and he let his eyes slip open right when Bucky pressed in again, and Steve came, came so hard he forgot everything except the name on his lips.

"Bucky!"

* * *

 

"You're gonna go crazy, aren't you?" Bucky murmured, his cheek resting on his forearm, gazing up at Steve from his chest. "If I work up the nerve to actually screw you. You're gonna lose your damn mind."

Steve shrugged. His cock was sticky and soft against Bucky's stomach, his eyes half-closed in a post-orgasmic daze. "Maybe. Is that in my favor or workin' against me?"

"Shit," Bucky sighed, smiling, closing his eyes. "For you, against me. Gonna turn this little crush I'm nursing into something a little harder to get over if you don't quit bein' so perfect."

"Likewise, Irish," Steve murmured, thumbing the corner of Bucky's mouth. "You stayin' there?"

"Don't sleep good in the arm, or I'd never move again," Bucky yawned, kissing Steve's chest.

"You don't want me to jerk you off or anything?" Steve smiled when caressing Bucky's hair got his hand nuzzled. "It ain't even that I don't mind, I kinda want to."

"Nah, not this time," Bucky said. "Appreciate the offer, though. Just keep pettin' my hair. I love that."

"I bet you looked killer cut to regs," Steve murmured. "You've got bedroom eyes and sex hair."

"You're just sayin' that," Bucky admonished, kissing his chest again. "Probably couldn't stop poppin' wood if you saw me in uniform."

"Dress greens?" Steve chuckled. "Mm, likely. Lucky we're both out, you'd get me in so much trouble."

"Catch you starin' once or twice, make you suck me off every time you came by the motor pool," Bucky teased. "Get on the phone, honeybee. Almost time to overwrite latex and mint with pepperoni."

"You're like a lazy cat," Steve complained, reaching over to get his phone, careful not to move enough to actually disturb Bucky's sprawl. "And you're answering the door, if you're not gonna let me get dressed."

"Naked," Bucky insisted, rubbing his cheek on Steve's chest. "Naked and under me. S'your new post, Captain. Indefinite duty."

"Asshole," Steve said softly, cuffing his head.

"Next tour," Bucky promised, snorting with laughter when he got swatted again.


	4. What Were the Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hi! i was wondering if you were going to continue on your drifter au?
> 
> Z says: Yeah, actually, so was I.

Steve slipped outside, ostensibly to rearrange the car. He glanced up at the cloudy sky and sipped his ginger ale, letting the cold and sugar burn down his throat as he waited for the phone to connect.

"Roadkill Cafe: you kill ‘em, we grill ‘em."

"Hey, Sam," Steve said, sliding down to sit in the backseat recently vacated by Bucky’s pack.

"Hey, kiddo. How’s my favorite dirt dart?"

"Good," Steve said, closing his eyes, leaning back against the seat. "Better. How are you?"

"I’d be better if I had actual news for Peg, next time she calls."

"Yeah, that’s fair," Steve said, pressing the bottle to his forehead. "Uh, she asked about me?"

"She ain’t calling to check on this handsome fella."

"She leave a number?"

"Not this time."

"Okay," Steve acknowledged. "Did you give her-"

"I tried. I always  _try_. But you know, landlines are better, she says, so.”

"Right," Steve said, opening his eyes to frown into the green-tinted fizz. "Right. Um, I probably gotta go, soon."

"What’s with that, anyway?" Sam asked. "Are you with someone?"

"Actually-"

"Seriously?" Sam perked up, interested.. "Who?"

"Hitchhiker, I guess," Steve ventured, testing to see if evasion would work.

"That sounds unsafe, Rogers," Sam said, flat. Unsuccessful, then.

"He’s all right," Steve assured him. "Hasn’t murdered me in my sleep."

"You’re sharing a room?"

"What else would I do?" Steve smiled, resting his shoulders and closing his eyes again.

"Not that," Sam said, and Steve could hear the stern frown, the way it would tilt his beard. "What’s his story?"

"Army. Motor pool sergeant. IED."

"Where’s he from?" Sam asked. "Every motor pool guy I ever met was from Texas."

"Brooklyn," Steve sighed, and Sam made a throaty sound of comprehension.

"Little piece of home, huh?"

"Something like that," Steve agreed.

"Very meet cute," Sam said, dry. "He know anything about you?"

"Airborne, Captain, artist," Steve supplied, then mumbled, "He thinks I’m cute."

"You’re adorable," Sam deadpanned.

"Thanks, Sam," Steve said, biting back a laugh.

"Don’t let him kill you in your sleep, Rogers," Sam warned. "I told Ma you’d be here for the holidays. You know how she gets about her strays."

"I do," Steve assured him, then leaned over to rest his head on the back of the front seat. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Cap. Next week."

"Next week," Steve promised, clicking off the phone.

* * *

 Bucky waited until the shower came on to step outside. He sank down in the chair he had hauled out on the balcony earlier to smoke and took out his phone, speed dial number one.

"Where the Hell are you?" Becky demanded. "It’s been over a week, Ma and I were frantic."

"I’m fine," Bucky said. "Going to a rodeo tonight outside of Tulsa."

"A rodeo," Becky repeated. "Bucky, when are you coming home?"

"When I feel like it," Bucky said, lighting the cigarette he’d put out, half-smoked, on the edge of the ashtray earlier. "How’s everybody?"

"Angry," Becky said, which Bucky knew fully well translated to  _worried_  and  _hurt._

"Deal with it," Bucky said, drawing in a deep inhalation.

"You’re smoking again," Becky said, softer, tired. "I thought you quit."

"Yeah, well. I’m not hooked on pain pills anymore," Bucky eyed the cigarette cherry. "Anyway, it’s my first one today."

"You always say that," Becky sloshed water across dishes. "Buck, nobody’s going to say anything."

"Ain’t heard that before," Bucky said. "That’s new."

"Okay, we’ll probably say something," Becky conceded. "You up and left. Could have at least dropped out proper."

"I up and left for rehab," Bucky said. "I ain’t going back to school. It was a mistake in the first place. I didn’t want to go before, losing a limb and eating pills doesn’t exactly make a better engineer."

"Bucky," Becky sighed, then pressed her lips together.

They were silent for a while. Bucky listened to Steve’s shower.

"Who’s your ride?" Becky asked, the water on her side sloshing again over clinking dishes.

"Airborne," Bucky said. "Captain. Ripped up side. Handsome, though. Beautiful. Like Brando with Bette Davis eyes."

"Christ," Becky laughed, soft and startled. "An officer and a gentleman."

"No Gere," Bucky warned. "Nothing after Nixon."

"Yeah, yeah. Where’s he from?"

"Home," Bucky mumbled. "Though the accent only comes out when he’s sleepy or stoned."

” _Opened up his eyes to the tune of accordions_ ,” Becky sang softly, and Bucky sniffed.

"He ain’t from Red Hook," he retorted. "Christ, you’re the whitest girl. The fuck makes Dylan references in this century?"

"Women of heritage and taste," Becky snarked back. "You putting moves on Airborne?"

"I’m trying," Bucky admitted. "I could do worse. He doesn’t flinch."

"Well, good luck," she said, and then, softer, "I mean it. You deserve somebody nice. Maybe you’ll think about coming home to your family if someone leeches some of the mean out of you."

"Don’t count on it," Bucky said. "He’s got plenty of it in him, too."

The shower cut off, and Bucky dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Love to you n’Ma n’the brats, a’right? Kiss Jaime for me."

"Won’t," Becky said. "Shoulda named her after one of her good uncles."


End file.
